La mort frappe toujours plusieurs fois
by Ayakai
Summary: les lendemains de cuite sont souvent très durs... surtout pour Kaoru ! [dir en grey]


**Titre : **La mort frappe toujours plusieurs fois

**Auteur : **Ben... moi ! Ayakai pour vous servir !

**Genre :** lendemain de fête difficile...

**Disclaimer : **ils ne sont pas à moi mais je veux bien un petit bassiste en cadeau de Noël (avec la basse, de préférence)

**Couple :** Kyyyaaaaah ! Vous verrez bien...

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Une petite fic qui n' aucun rapport avec ma journée à première vue, mais qui a pour but de fêter le premier riff de « Inimagination » qu'on vient de composer et l'opérationnalité de ma basse (enfin !!). Encore une fois, j'ai des problèmes de laisses avec les mamours...

_02/07/2006_

**La mort frappe toujours plusieurs fois**

- J'en ai maaarre !!!

Ce cri, ma foi pas très agréable à 8h du matin, lorsqu'on vient de prendre une cuite, sortait de la bouche d'un Die aux cheveux en pétards. Le bassiste grogna une phrase incompréhensible qui voulait dire, en gros : « ta gueule, j'ai mal au crâne » et entreprit de se cacher la tête sous un oreiller.

- Toshiyaaaaa !!!!!

- Gnoua ? Marmotta celui-ci.

- Quand tu vomis, je te l'ai déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois, essaye de ne pas confondre le panier à linge avec les toilettes !!

Le brun se redressa dans le lit et frotta ses yeux collés par le sommeil. Il resta une bonne minute à fixer le guitariste avec un air de somnambule sur le visage et retomba sur le matelas, se rendormant instantanément. Une serpillière mouillée lui atterrit sur le sommet du crâne avec un « splotch ! » sonore, tandis qu'un seau le coiffait. Le contact de l'eau fraîche lui remit les idées en place et le sortit du lit. Il bailla longuement et se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements.

- Tu es déjà habillé, Totchi !!

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Sans étouffer un autre long bâillement, il se mit en devoir de laver le panier à linge et le carrelage de la salle de bain. De son côté, Die rangeait toutes les bouteilles vides qui traînaient dans l'appartement.

- AAAAAAHHHH !!!! Un... Un pied !!!!!

- Un quoi ?

Abandonnant sa tâche, le bassiste accouru auprès du guitariste. Un pied sortait de sous le canapé.

- Je crois qu'on a retrouvé Shinya, déclara-t-il calmement avant de retourner s'occuper de la salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fou sous le canapé ?!

- La même chose que Kyo dans la baignoire et que Kaoru dans la penderie, il dort.

Leurs lendemains de fête ressemblaient très souvent à ça, mais là, c'était plus que pitoyable et l'appartement de Die était dans un très mauvais état. Une fois récuré de fond en comble et tous les membres du groupes passés(de grès ou de force) à la douche, il fut bien plus présentable.

- Bon, on va répéter ? Proposa Kaoru à la cantonade.

Tous lui jetèrent un regard noir. Kyo grommela un « vais me coucher », Shinya un « je l'accompagne », Toshiya un « j'ai du travail qui m'attend » et Die un « oui, moi aussi », et bientôt, le pauvre leader se retrouvait à la rue, tout seul.

Pfffff ! Je ne ferais plus jamais la fête avec eux si ça nous fait rater les répétitions, surtout 2 semaines avant un concert...

Allongé sur son lit, Kyo ne dormait pas, il avait les yeux grands ouverts. En revanche Shinya, à côté dormait comme un loir, grognant légèrement par moment. Le petit blond passa sa main dans les cheveux du batteur, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de les abîmer. Qu'il était beau, ainsi allongé dans se lit.

Par contre, il prend vachement de place... s'il prend l'habitude de venir se remettre de ses cuites chez moi, je vais devoir acheter un lit deux places...

Il n'y avait rien entre eux, strictement rien, juste de l'amitié. Même si Kyo en aurait désiré plus. Il se tourna vers Shinya et s'endormit profondément.

Lorsque le batteur leva la tête de l'oreiller, il eu le droit à un magnifique gros plan sur le visage de Kyo. Il n'était pas maquillé mais les cernes en donnaient l'impression. Il était vraiment mignon tout plein lorsqu'il dormait de cette manière, la bouche légèrement ouverte et un filet de bave sur le coin des lèvres. Shinya sourit et se leva, il avait encore un peu mal à la tête à cause de la dose pharaonique d'alcool qui lui imbibait toujours le cerveau, mais il était plus en état de rentrer chez lui sans que sa voisine de palier aille raconter dans tout le quartier que le célèbre batteur de Dir En Grey se bourrait la gueule le samedi soir. Il hésita un moment à réveiller le chanteur, mais renonça et s'extirpa du lit pour aller préparer du thé.

y'a rien dans cette appart !

Le frigo contenait un paquet de nouille instantané, un restachou de riz dans un tuperware qui avait contenu des betteraves, et une demi bouteille de lait tourné. Le placard, quant à lui, était le refuge d'un morceau de fromage qui empestait remarquablement, d'un kaki et d'un sachet de marrons.

au moins, il a des marrons !

Il se servi abondamment en ces derniers et finit par dénicher le thé qui côtoyait, pour une raison inconnu, un grand flacon d'eau de javel et des produits de douches. Il s'installa dans la cuisine en lisant un magazine de jeu vidéo qui traînait par là, mais il renonça rapidement, incapable de comprendre la signification de « mob », « cheaté » ou bien « dropper ». C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il accueillit un Kyo mal réveillé et doté d'une gueule de bois carabinée.

- C'est pour ça que je ne bois jamais d'alcool...

Grogna ce dernier en se servant une tasse de thé. Il la bu rapidement et s'empressa de partir en quête d'un aspirine.

- Cherche sous la douche, tu trouveras peut-être, se moqua gentiment le batteur, attendrit par le blondinet hagard, perdu dans sa propre demeure.

- Mouarf... répondit l'autre en disparaissant dans un placard vide.

Il en ressortit, triomphant, quelques minutes plus tard. S'empressant de se verser un verre d'eau, tirée au robinet, il avala d'un coup le comprimé. Avec un soupir vaincu, le chanteur se laissa tomber dans un siège en face de Shinya. Le siège en question ne supporta pas le poids plume du blondinet et les trois pieds restant s'écartèrent dans trois directions différentes.

- K'so !!

Tiens ! Il lui reste assez d'énergie pour jurer ?

Le batteur étouffa son fou rire dans sa tasse de thé, faisant gicler le liquide chaud sur ses joues portant encore les traces de l'oreiller.

- Te fous pas de moi, Shinya !

- Avoue que ton siège est foutu...

- C'est pas ma faute !

Il se releva en s'appuyant sur la table qui tangua dangereusement. Ce qui faisait office de petit-déjeuner fut sauvé par le batteur qui appuya de toutes ses forces de l'autre côté du meuble instable. Une fois Kyo debout, sa première réaction fut de chercher un autre siège avant de se rendre compte que le seul encore en vie était celui de Shinya. Il s'empourpra violemment et grommela :

- Je crois que je ne vais pas manger...

- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Il faut manger après avoir bu !

- J'ai pas faim et y'a pas de place...

- T'as qu'à venir sur mes genoux.

Il avait proposé ça sans réfléchir et, à la réflexion, il ne le sentait pas trop, d'avoir le chanteur sur ses genoux. Ce n'était pas le poids qui gênait, vu que Kyo semblait fait en polystyrène , mais... Avoir l'objet de ses désirs, si près, et... si près de cet endroit... il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister.

Le chanteur le considéra un court moment, virant tomate trop mûre, et finit par marmonner :

- Si ça ne te gêne pas...

- Pas le moins de monde, s'entendit-il répondre, bien malgré lui.

Le petit chanteur faillit en perdre sa mâchoire. « Il » lui demandait de s'asseoir sur ses genoux ?! Kyo risquait de perdre le contrôle... Quoiqu'à la réflexion, le plus grand « danger » pourrait venir de Shinya, mais ce serait l'idéal qu'il perde le contrôle et le blondinet n'osait même pas l'espérer. Il accepta avant d'avoir eu plus le temps de réfléchir et se laissa tomber sur les genoux de son cadet.

- T'as les genoux confortable, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête pour que le batteur ne le voie pas rougir.

- Et toi t'es léger comme une plume !

Il toussa pour évacuer sa gêne, accentuant sans le vouloir, son mal de tête. Kyo tendit la main vers la théière et se versa une tasse de thé sans dire un mot. Il se sentait vraiment très mal sur les genoux de Shinya.

Le batteur faisait le gars sûr de lui, mais il ne l'était pas du tout. Face à lui, se trouvait la nuque de Kyo, penché sur sa tasse de thé.

Tu me rends la tâche encore plus ardue, Kyo... tu ne t'en rends sûrement pas compte...

Dans sa main, la tasse de thé tremblait légèrement sous l'effet du stresse. Ne pas lâcher, ne pas lâcher, ce ne sera qu'un court moment à passer...

Le chanteur sentit soudain quelque chose dur contre ses fesses, s'immobilisant, il tenta désespérément de retenir son esprit vagabond d'inventer toutes sortes de suppositions plus louches les unes que les autres. Se calmant en respirant profondément, il tenta de mettre au clair ce que ça pouvait-être. Ce n'était pas dans sa poche, car à ce moment là il les avait super mal placées, ses poches. Non, il n'y avait qu'une solution et c'était... Il avala trop vite une gorgée de thé et commença à tousser comme un éléphant asthmatique. Shinya lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

- Kyo ?! Ça ne va pas ?!

Crachant, toussant, les larmes aux yeux, le chanteur essaya tant bien que mal de dégager sa trachée. Ne sachant que faire pour l'aider, le batteur se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour chercher une solution. D'une main puissante, il lui appuya sur le ventre pour faire violemment ressortir l'air de ses poumons. Opération réussie et le blondinet respira à nouveau normalement. Bon, le seul problème étant qu'à présent il était DANS les bras du batteur...

Et... je fais quoi, maintenant ?!

- Tu m'as fait peur, Kyo ! Tu avais avalé de travers ?

- Euh... oui... c'est parce que...

Avant qu'il n'ai pu se retenir, il demanda à son ami :

- Euh... Shinya ? T'as besoin d'aller aux toilettes ?

A son immense surprise, le plus jeune retira ses bras de autour de Kyo et reprit sa tasse de thé dans les mains. Il ne répondit pas à la question, visiblement très embarrassé. Son beau visage avait pris une teinte rouge des plus délicates.

Non... j'ai peur de comprendre.. ce n'est pas possible... mais...

Sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il se tourna vers son ami et lui dit en souriant :

- Mais t'es amoureux de moi ou quoi ?!

Au lieu du « non, mais ça ne va pas ! » auquel il s'attendait, le batteur répliqua :

- Et toi, Kyo ? Tu m'aimes ?

Pris à son propre piège, le blond balbutia :

- Hé ! Mais... c'est moi qui posais la question ! Enfin... t'as triché !! T'es méchant Shin-chan!

Il avait repris un semblant d'assurance, mais la question le troublait au plus haut point. Shinya fixa le chanteur dans les yeux et sourit malicieusement :

- Je te répondrais si tu fermes les yeux en prenant un air de Warumono !

- Tu veux ma Warumono attitude en échange d'une réponse à une question...

Il allait dire « stupide », mais comme, pour lui, elle ne l'était pas, il se rattrapa :

- A cette question ?

- Exactement ! Ou je te dis que t'es ka...

- Non ! Je vais faire ma tête de Warumono les yeux fermés ! Comme ça ! Graow !

Il fit une grimace affreuse qui donna au batteur l'impression d'avoir un garçon de 8 ans et non une star de la scène internationale. Il n'hésita pas une seconde devant sa bouille adorable et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le sort en était jeté.

- Aishiteru Kyo.

Le contact des lèvres douces du batteur plongea le Warumono dans un monde parallèle rempli de micros ailés, de guitares rose bonbons, et de basses sauvages gambadant joyeusement dans une forêt de batteries. La voix de son aimé lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait le fit décoller et il ouvrit mes yeux en grand pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Shinya. Il balbutia :

- Ai... aishiteru... mo... Shinya.

Le batteur sourit doucement et colla ses lèvres à celles de Kyo. Sans hésiter, le chanteur franchit la barrière des lèvres pour retrouver la langue soyeuse du batteur. Un échange passionné commença entre eux.

Soudainement, le siège bascula en arrière sous les mouvements de Kyo qui se tortillait pour trouver une position lui permettant d'explorer avec plus de profondeur ce corps tant désiré. Les deux amants sentirent le sol se rapprocher. Projeté par dessus le siège, le blondinet heurta violemment le frigo et le plat posé au-dessus perdit son équilibre instable. Il explosa en milles morceaux, les bouts tranchants pénétrant dans la peau de Kyo, lui entaillant le visage. La dernière chose qu'il vit à travers le rideau rouge qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage fut les yeux grands ouverts de Shinya et le sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche. Plus un geste, il était mort, le crâne fracassé...

Toshiya était assis dans la canapé de Die, à moitié dévêtu, il faisait un sudoku. Ses sourcils froncés, la concentration était extrême.

Non, pas le 1, il est déjà là... si je met le 9 je pourrais pas le mettre ici... le 2 peut-être ? Ou le 6 ?

- TOOOOOOOOTCCCHHHHIIIIII !!!!!!!!!

Une masse nanti d'une touffe de cheveux rouges lui écrasa violemment le dos, le propulsant à la rencontre du bord du canapé.

- Arfff ! Laissa-t-il échapper, bien malgré lui.

- Je t'aime, mon Totchi d'amour.

- Die... moi aussi je t'aime, mais là tu m'écrases...

- C'est pour t'empêcher de t'échapper ! Parce que les Toshiya sauvage, c'est plus dangereux qu'une horde de Kaoru dressé pour le combat !

La bassiste réussit à s'asseoir, faisant face au guitariste assis sur lui, le visage rayonnant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, cette fois ? T'as gagné à la loterie ? T'as trouvé une offre « pour 6 bouteilles de saké achetées, 2 gratuites » ? t'as réussi à composer un morceau tout seul ?

- Non ! Mais je viens de réaliser que tu es là !

- J'étais pas au courant que j'étais là, fit-il ironiquement en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien exciter son amant à ce point.

Exciter... j'ai compris.

Toshiya poussa un faux soupir exaspéré et déclara :

- J'ai compris ! Oui, Die, je viens prendre ma douche avec toi ! T'es content ?

- Tu commences à me connaître, mamour !

- Je me suis juste souvenu qu'à chaque fois que tu me saute comme ça sur le dos, c'est que tu as eu une idée originale pour faire l'amour !

- Bon début de raisonnement ! Et pourquoi la douche ?

- Parce qu'en général tu prends ta douche le matin, quand je dors, et que du coup te ne peux pas en profiter. OR ! Aujourd'hui tu n'as pas pris de douche, nous somme les soir, tu es en manque et je suis totalement éveillé !

Le rouquin applaudit avec enthousiasme à la prestation intellectuelle du bassiste. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, et le brun répondit avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Mordillant l'oreille de son amant, le guitariste demanda :

- Et toi ? Tu es en manque ?

- Il ne tient qu'à toi d'éveiller mon appétit sexuel !

Le prenant au mot, Die le pris dans ses bras, comme on porte une princesse, et le posa assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Le bain, c'est plus drôle ! Annonça-t-il en montrant l'eau qui montait jusqu'au trois quart de ce dernier.

- Si j'avais dit non, t'aurais fait quoi ?

- Je t'aurais pris sur le canapé et t'aurait refusé la fin avant que tu n'entres dans la baignoire !!

- Tu es machiavélique !!!

- « comical show time... »

- ça ne voulait pas dire « chante Machiavellism », précisa Toshiya en commençant à se déshabiller.

- Tu sous-entend que je chante mal ?!

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, seulement tu es encore loin d'égaler Kyo ! Allez, déshabille-toi avant que ce ne soit moi qui le fasse !

- Je veux bien que tu me déshabilles !

- Tu veux pas que je te change tes couches, non plus ?!

Obtempérant tout de même, il entreprit de dévêtir le grand dadais devant lui. C'était bien entendu un piège, mais Toshiya acceptait de se laisser prendre au délicieux piège de Die.

Le guitariste attendit d'être torse nu pour poser une main exigeante sur la tête du bassiste qui se jeta férocement sur le téton du rouquin.

Il tremble ! Serait-ce l'excitation ?

- Mais dis-moi ! Tu es agressif aujourd'hui !

- Tu me tentes, je cède !

- Roh ! Cela voudrait-il dire que je suis un serpent ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! Aujourd'hui je suis Adam et toi tu es Eve ! C'est tout !

- ça, ça reste à voir !

Il s'empressa de se déshabiller pour se plonger dans l'eau chaude du bain. Le bassiste le rejoignit et s'installa d'office dans ses bras. Il soupira d'aise et s'endormit derechef dans les bras de son amant.

Il s'endort bien vite, aujourd'hui !

Anxieux, il passa une main sur le front du brun et se figea : il était fiévreux.

Tu es malade, Toshiya ?

Il caressa l'épaule nue du brun et constata qu'il était en sueur. Die secoua légèrement le jeune homme, qui s'éveilla en marmonnant :

- Daisuke, laisse-moi dormir...

- Totchi, tu es malade ?

- Hein ?

- Tu as de la fièvre, Totchi ! Est-ce que tu es malade ?

- Non, je ne crois pas... je m'en serais rendu compte si c'était grave...

Un détail gêna le guitariste : son amant parlait sans le regarder dans les yeux. Soupirant, il insista :

- Si tu es malade, il faut mieux me le dire que je ne te fasse pas faire d'exercices !

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, grogna l'autre, un peu de fatigue estivale, c'est tout...

- Donc, tu es bien malade ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Pour ne pas t'embêter. Arrête Die !

Tenace, le rouquin ne céda pas face aux excuses bidons de Toshiya :

- La dernière fois que ce n'était rien, tu as fini à l'hôpital avec une grippe carabinée !!

- Oui mais cette fois, je n'ai pas la grippe !!

- Il faut mieux que tu ailles te coucher ! Je resterais à côté de toi ! Viens, on sort !

- Die !! Je te dis que j'ai juste un rhume !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Quand ce n'est qu'un rhume, je le sais ! Quand c'est plus grave, je ne sais rien ! Viens te coucher !!

Il était réellement inquiet. Le bassiste n'avait pas souvent de fièvre, lorsqu'il était malade, alors cette fièvre l'angoissait plus que s'il s'était plaint de crampes consécutives. Il sortit du bain et tira sur le bras du brun pour le faire venir. Ce dernier consentit à se lever, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Maintenant certain que l'état de Toshiya était à prendre au sérieux, il se précipita pour chercher une serviette. Son pied glissa dans une flaque et il bascula en arrière.

Toshiya cria quand la tête du guitariste heurta violemment le sol. Complètement paniqué, il sortit du bain sur ses jambes tremblantes et s'approcha du roux sans conscience. Il respirait toujours, mais du sang commençait à couler sur le sol.

Mon Dieu ! Die !

Il courut vers le téléphone. C'est alors que le monde se brouilla autour de lui et qu'un vertige le fit tomber la tête la première sur la table basse du séjour. Le coin heurta sa tempe avec beaucoup de force, le tuant sur le coup...

Kaoru se redressa brusquement, suant tant et plus. Un rêve, c'était juste un rêve ! Quelle frayeur il avait eu ! Il les avait tous vus mourir, tous...

Une douleur sourde lui vrilla les tempes et il prit conscience de où il se trouvait.

Une... penderie ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là-dedans ?!

La mémoire lui revint. Ils avaient fait la fête avant de tous finir chez Die. Non... pas chez Die...Chez Die ET Toshiya.

- J'en ai maaarre !!!

C'était Die, justement.

- Toshiyaaaaa !!!!!

- Gnoua ?

- Quand tu vomis, je te l'ai déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois, essaye de ne pas confondre le panier à linge avec les toilettes !!

Etrange impression... Il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part.

- Tu es déjà habillé, Totchi !!

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Mais où ? Il se concentra du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec sa gueule de bois. Où avait-il déjà entendu ces paroles ?!

- AAAAAAHHHH !!!! Un... Un pied !!!!!

- Un quoi ?

Il se rallongea dans la penderie pour soulager la pastèque qui lui servait de crâne.

- Je crois qu'on a retrouvé Shinya.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fou sous le canapé ?!

- La même chose que Kyo dans la baignoire et que Kaoru dans la penderie, il dort.

Un déclic se produisit dans le cerveau du leader de Dir en Grey.

Mais... mais mais mais... ce sont exactement les mêmes paroles que durant mon rêve !?

**FIN**

_Voilà, voilà !!! C'est la fin de mon one-shot ! C'était un beau mélange de n'importe quoi comique et de n'importe quoi dramatique XD !! J'ai encore écris des sacrés bêtises !! En même temps, avec ce temps, pas moyen d'écrire quelque chose de convenable --... Il y a un orage magnifique ! Je devrais d'ailleurs éteindre mon PC, ce serait plus prudent... mais je sais que les Diru m'auraient harcelés toutes la nuit si j'avais osé le faire !! Oulà, l'orage devient vraiment bruyant et lumineux oO ! je rate un beau spectacle par ma fenêtre ! Vite, vite ! _

_Bon, si vous voulez me taper, c'est à _ayakaiorange.fr_!! Si je suis toujours vivante après l'orage XD !!_

_03/07/2006 (et oui ! Il est presque une heure du mat' !)_


End file.
